Birthday Gift
by Mirlin
Summary: A little birthday gift for a friend.. France X England.. Warning:: Kissing


This is a little fiction I wrote for a friend her birthday :3 3

the part on the beginning and on the end are out side the story.. but since I gave it to her like this.. I thought it was best just to keep it in it 8D 3

* * *

><p><strong>A birthday gift<strong>

So, here I was, thinking about a nice present for your birthday. I thought about a lot of things, but none of them seemed to be good enough.

But then I came up with this crazy idea. Within a few minutes I managed to write a letter to Francis, asking him if he could help me with the present.

Yet afterwards it didn't seem to be such a good idea as I first thought it would be. At least, for Arthur that was...

* * *

><p>"Get off me, frog!" Arthur called out a little panicked when the licentious Frenchman pressed him down in the grass.<p>

"But mon chere." Francis said luscious. "It is only a kiss. You don't want to disappoint a fan of yours, do you?"

Arthur stopped struggling for a moment when the Frenchman hit the exactly right string. Quietly staring at the Frenchman on top of him, he gave the request another thought. He never actually thought he had an admirer and of course, knowing this, he didn't want to disappoint her. Yet he wondered why, of all things, he had to kiss with that bloody Frenchman.

"Only one picture." Francis reminded him quietly. A glistering in his eyes, gave away that even if Arthur would refuse, he would at least try to steal that one kiss.

Arthur looked hesitantly into the Frenchman's blue eyes. He swallowed and felt how a blush found its way to his cheeks. Was he really considering kissing with frog?

"Only one then." The Briton quietly decided, stuttering. When he spoke the words, he could barely recognise himself in them. "And no copies! Send the picture straight to her!" He added to make sure that the Frenchman would understand that he was absolutely not doing this for him, but for his admirer.

"Oui. Only one and only for 'er." Francis said and brought his face closer than it already was. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders. The picture will look better." He advised and let their noses touch in an almost cute way.

Arthur became slightly nervous when he felt Francis nose against his. His blush became a deeper red and he slowly closed his eyes, because looking in those bright blue eyes wasn't helping him to slow down his rapidly beating heart, neither did they calm his nerves.

Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around Francis shoulders, hoping that if he would just do what frog told him, the picture would be taken quickly and it would be over sooner.

He could feel Francis' breath against his lips and a hand against his side. It didn't take long before the French lips touched his and the Briton's breathe hissed.

With his lips tightly pressed together, Arthur tried to endure the kiss, but Francis didn't seem to be satisfied quickly. The Frenchman's lips moved over Arthur's and soon Francis tongue touched the British lips, trying to find an opening between them.

In Arthur's mind he refused to open them, yet his lips decided differently. They slightly parted and let the foreign tongue invade his mouth. His eyebrows drew together, when he noticed that he wasn't even sure anymore if he wanted to enjoy it or not.

Ashamed he tried to push the Frenchman off him, but Francis didn't let him go away and deepened the kiss.

When Francis' dominant and talented tongue forced a soft and muffled moan from Arthur's lips, the Briton clenched his fingers around the Frenchman's shirt. He still couldn't believe that he was actually letting Francis kiss him, something that he had refuse to do for such a long time. And yet, he had the feeling that he wasn't going to regret it.

Minutes long Arthur let Francis kiss him, until the Frenchman finally pulled away, allowing them both to breath.

Arthur lay still in the grass, his eyes still closed and his lips slightly parted. It took a while before he decided to open his eyes, seeing that the blue eyes were still really close to his. Embarrassed he looked away. "You got your picture, just let go of me now, frog." He mumbled a little annoyed.

"Aah, the picture." Francis suddenly said. His voice was slightly surprised.

Arthur looked at the Frenchman through the corners of his eyes. The sound of Francis' voice made him wary.

"I don't think I turned the camera on yet." Francis said with the slightest bit of sorrow.

Arthur's eyes widened when he came to the conclusion that he had kiss the Frenchman for nothing. "You bloody wanker!" He called out angry. "How can you forget something like that?"

Francis, managed to jump away from Arthur faster than the Briton expected and laughed, showing Arthur that he didn't feel sorry for forgetting. "But you did not dislike it, did you mon amour?"

Arthur's flushed even more then he already did. He made fist of his hands, but had no idea what to reply, because he still did not knew what to think about the kiss. "Just get out you bloody git!" he called out frustrated, having the urge to throw something towards the Frenchman's head.

Francis chuckled and blew him a kiss. "Don't regret it, Angleterre." He said lovingly and quickly left the garden, before Arthur would find something to throw to his head.

* * *

><p>In the end I never received a picture, only a letter where Francis explained that he couldn't help me with the picture.<p>

Just before you start wondering what kind of requests I make. I asked Francis to send me a picture of them both together, I never even once asked him to kiss Arthur for the picture.

This makes me feel slightly sorry for Arthur...

No wait...

I'm not feeling sorry at all 8D 3

Happy birthday 33


End file.
